monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Duramboros Guides
'-Guide By Blue Jinouga' The key to fighting this beast is timing. His attacks do extremely high damage, however they take time to perform. Try not to dodge too much, his size can sometimes be too big for the camera, which can get you lost sometimes. Okay, now for the actual guide. Look for him in the largest areas in the map, for example, when you fight him in the Flooded Forest, he will usually be in larger areas. When you battle him in area 7, he will not walk to the next area, he will dig, He will be in area 6, so don't go looking around in other areas. When you battle him in the Mountain Stream, he will usually begin in area 5 and wander to area 4 and 6. I would recommend armor with high defense, as most of his attacks (If not, all) don't have any elements. I would recommend Jewels that Increase your maximum HP, or increases your Maximum Stamina because you will be running and doging a lot. Now for his attacks, Duramboros' attacks mainly involve his tail, or his horns. I recommend attacking his sides so that you may avoid his damage. His tail can be cut off but, it has to be broken first. Also, it can only be mined even after it has been severed, so bring a pickaxe! They supply you with one at the start of the mission. Bring 10 Potions, 10 Mega Potions, 10 Herbs, 10 Blue mushrooms. Avoid his tail, it has long range and does high damage. When he jumps, try to avoid his landing, you can see by the shadows and you can tell where he is going to land, and when he does, you can attack his head. With his horns broken, proceed to attack the sides, be careful though, sometimes he will begin to go into rage, you can tell if you see froth around his mouth (Not drool, that just means he needs to eat wood). After minutes, he will begin to limp, you will notice that he will fall over often, remember, there is nothing better than a dying, exhausted beast. Now is a good time to use your trap. Plant it somewhere near him, I recommend planting right after he jumps and falls over, it takes time for him to recover. When he is finally, dead, you can carve him, he has 4 carves. Expect to get a lot of rewards after the kill, well thanks for reading my guide and I hope you get good carves! :) (Ps. His gauntlets require bulldrome pelts, but that's easy to get) '-Another Guide made by -kIdMohawk-' GS guide for the Duramboros Requirements for the battle: 10x Potions, 5-10x Mega potions, 5-10x Whetstones, 3-7x Well-done Steaks3x Psycoserums, Extra Paintballs,1x Any type of pickaxe For Captureing purpose: 2x Traptools, 2x Nets (for Extra Pitfalltraps) or 2x Thunderbugs (For Extra Shocktraps), 1x Pitfall trap, 1x Shocktrap, 1x Flute, 3-5x Tranquilizer bombs, 5x Flashbombs Now For the Guide You just wat to get all the needed things in the Supply Box. Eat 2 Rations after you got it from the supply box or eat a Well-done steak if you brung some, You could find the Duram in area 4 In the flooded forest and area 5 or 6 in the Mountain Stream or you could just drink a Psycoserum. After you see it either do a charge 2 or 3 attack on its head or paint it before it roars.Then i would suggest on focusing on its tail or its head, If you go for the head you can break the horns if you go for the tail you can break it then mine on it and cut a small part of it and get 1 extra carve. The Duramboros' charge attack is similar to the barroths charge when it puts its head to the ground and charges toward the hunter it can be easily avoided by rolling 2 times to the right after its charge attack its tail smashes the ground doing damage, another attack is when the Duramboros walks backwards to the hunter and pounds its tail on the ground either from left to right or just straight avoided by rolling towards it or to the left, another attack is when the Duramborosspins around first it would walk a few steps back then hit its tail on the ground it would either fling it tail toward you, jump up and land causing an opening for the tail and the head or it can cancel it be just stoping its tail from spining, the safest place to be is either away from it or under it whick is more risky but there is a 80% chance of jumping up and leave an opening just be sure to dodge it. just repeat this process . After breaking its horns, cutting and mining on its tail you go and break the last breakable part its humps you can only gain access to its humps when its stamina is low and it falls over when it tries to do the spining move (throwing a flashbomb while its spinning also causes it to fall over regardless of stamina level and if its enraged) or when you set a pitfall trap when you set a pitfall trap you can gain access to the smaller hump after breaking all things you can now focus on killing or capturing it when it is low on stamina it will feed on wood leaving an opening for a Charge 3 attack. Dealing a lot of damage a signal for ready to capture is when it limps, I would suggest capturing it because its muck easier and you get more items, for capture you should set a pitfall trap or a shock trap then throw 2 Tranq Bombs then quest clear. for kill just attack from the side until it dies and avoid attacks by rolling or running away. (Hope this helped you on hunting a Duramboros) Happy hunting!